


He didn't say it back

by deletingpoint



Series: Tiny Pieces of Supernatural [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Post-Episode: s12e23 All Along the Watchtower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deletingpoint/pseuds/deletingpoint





	He didn't say it back

 

_“i love you!”_   
_but his voice cannot reach him_

_he’s standing in mist and fog_   
_a shadow just before him_   
_familiar figure so close_   
_so real_   
_that it stings in his eyes_   
_and he wants to reach out call his name_   
_before he wakes with a broken “Cas” on his lips_

_he’s standing in mist and fog_   
_a shadow just before him_   
_every night he gets closer but never enough_   
_“i love you” he says_   
_but the words won’t come out_   
_a shadow just before him_   
_‘til finally Cas turns and sees him_   
_the voice is still gone_   
_he says the words but the voice is still gone!_   
_but Cas, he reads him_   
_there’s a hand on his shoulder_   
_the warmth and the love_   
_but he still needs to, needs to tell him_   
_“i love you!”_

_it’s silent in bunker_   
_though the warmth still lingers in air_

_the voice could never reach him in dreams_   
_in person_   
_he deserved to hear it in person_

 


End file.
